The Wounds Have No Sound
by Ciel Pockyhive
Summary: The Golden Trio benar-benar sukses sedangkan Draco Malfoy hidup dibawah pengawasan Kementrian Sihir. Pekerjaan barunya sangat mulia, namun masyarakat dunia sihir masih memandangnya sebelah mata. Tak disangka pula dia bertemu dengan Hermione dalam keadaan hamil. Bagaimana kehidupan baru yang dijalani Draco? / DRAMIONE /
1. Chapter 1

**The Wounds Have No Sound** | oleh Ciel Pockyhive

* * *

Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling

You may enjoy this first chapter with Love and Loss by The Honey Trees, and please do leave some reviews

* * *

 _Tiga pahlawan dunia sihir; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan Ron Weasley memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts dan mengikuti N. E. W. T. s. –Daily Prophet, 1997_

 _Mantan Pelahap Maut, Draco Malfoy, mengikuti_ _N. E. W. T. s_ _dibawah pengawasan ketat oleh Kementrian Sihir. –Daily Prophet, 1997_

 _Harry Potter mengikuti pelatihan untuk menjadi auror._

– _Daily Prophet, 1999_

 _Kampanye penegakkan hak peri rumah yang dibawakan oleh Hermione Granger menuai pro dan kontra masyarakat dunia sihir. –Daily Prophet, 2000_

 _Hermione Granger memenangkan hasil sidang. Masyarakat sihir tidak lagi diizinkan untuk memperkerjakan peri rumah tanpa pengawasan ketat dari kementrian. –Daily Prophet, 2001_

 _Ron Weasley mengikuti jejak teman seperjuangannya untuk menjadi auror. –Daily Prophet, 2001_

 _Harry Potter melamar chaser Ginevra Weasley._

– _Witch Weekly, 2002_

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

"Kau bagus dalam hal ini, eh?" tanya sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing diikuti dengan suara pintu ditutup.

"Selamat pagi, Healer Clarke," sapaku tanpa menoleh dari kuali ramuan.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Gillian," gadis berambut merah itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ah, kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Biar kutebak, dulu kau adalah murid paling pandai di kelas?"

Paling pandai di kelas? Tentu tidak ada gelar 'paling' untukku. Oh, 'paling payah dari seluruh keturunan Malfoy' adalah gelarku.

"Tidak, Gillian."

Aku mendapati Gillian tersenyum seraya meletakkan tas tangan di meja kerjanya. "Tentu saja kau pasti pandai. Mereka memberimu hak untuk membuat ramuan. Itu bukanlah hal biasa untuk seorang healer magang," ia mengetuk kuali ramuanku agar perhatianku teralih padanya. Aku menghargai usahanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan mengecek pasienku dulu. Semoga harimu tidak melelahkan, Calon Healer Malfoy."

Calon Healer Malfoy.

Ya, aku bekerja sebagai healer magang (baca: healer trainee) di St. Mungo Hospital. Butuh dua tahun pelatihan untuk dapat menjadi healer junior. Diriku yang dulu tak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi seorang healer ketika saat itu tugasku adalah untuk melayani The Dark Lord. Father menyebut itu adalah pekerjaan yang mulia, dan sekarang aku mendapat sebuah pekerjaan mulia sungguhan. Menyembuhkan, menyelamatkan, menunda kematian adalah pekerjaanku sekarang.

Sudah sebulan aku menjadi healer magang dan sudah berkali-kali aku ingin mengundurkan diri karena banyak kejadian buruk menimpaku. Beberapa pasien yang kuperiksa ketakutan ketika mengetahui aku adalah seorang Malfoy, bahkan ada yang menyerangku. Sampai kini aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku meramu ramuan daripada memeriksa pasien.

Cih.

Ingat, kalian dapat sembuh karena ramuan yang kubuat.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka mengagetkanku. "Malfoy, kau ikut denganku."

"Maaf, Healer Klein. Aku sedang meramu ramuan."

Healer Klein adalah seorang healer senior yang ditempatkan di bagian penyakit-penyakit sihir. Ia cukup baik dan ramah. Ia selalu berusaha mendekatkan diri pada setiap healer magang, terutama padaku. Mungkin dia tertarik dengan sesama jenis?

Healer Klein berdecak tak sabar, "Tinggalkan. Aku akan memanggil Dunbar untuk menyelesaikan itu. Sekarang tugasmu adalah menemaniku memeriksa keadaan para pasien di lantai dua." Aku ingin menolak ajakan Healer Klein. "Kita hanya memeriksa pasien anak-anak saja," tambahnya sebelum sempat kutolak.

"Pengecekkan rutin adalah tugas mediwizard," ucapku untuk memperkuat alibi, namun Healer Klein hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum.

.

.

Setelah mengambil rekap data para pasien, aku segera menyusul Healer Klein menuju lantai dua: bagian penyakit-penyakit sihir.

Healer Klein tahu kalau aku sedikit—ah, maksudku sangat malas jika harus memeriksa pasien yang 'berumur'. Diperiksa oleh mantan pelahap maut adalah kengerian tersendiri bagi masyarakat dunia sihir. Aku paham.

Pasien 1.

"Selamat pagi, Charles," Healer Klein menyapa seorang anak kecil yang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

"Ini sangat gatal, Healel. Kapan aku sembuh?"

"Sebentar lagi. Jangan digaruk. Nanti berbekas dan kau tidak akan tampan lagi."

Aku menyembunyikan decakanku lalu bergabung dengan mereka. Charles melihatku datang. "Siapa?" ia menunjukku dengan jari kecilnya. Tidak sopan.

"Calon Healer Malfoy, dia membantuku hari ini."

"Kenapa _Calon_ Healel Malfoy? Dia bukan seorang healel?" ia menekan kata _calon_.

Aku hanya diam, tidak tertarik untuk ikut dalam perbincangan.

"Tentu dia adalah healer, namun dalam masa pelatihan," jawab Healer Klein dengan sabar.

Charles mengangguk seolah paham, "Oh… sepelti aku bellatih quidditch dan tiga tahun lagi aku akan menjadi pemain quidditch sungguhan. Begitu bukan?"

Tentu saja kau butuh lebih dari tiga tahun, tapi analogimu boleh juga, anak kecil.

"Ya, semacam itu. Kau pintar sekali, Charles."

Aku berdeham.

Seperti baru tersadar akan kehadiranku, Healer Klein berhenti bercanda dengan Charles. "Status?"

"Charles Wiggin, 4 tahun, dragonpox. Ia sudah menjalani rawat inap selama seminggu dan penyakitnya sudah sembuh," jelasku.

Healer Klein memeriksa kondisi tubuh Charles. "Stabil. Hm, kau hanya perlu menjaga agar kulitmu tidak bernoda bekas cacar saja. Aku akan menghubungi ibumu. Kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini."

Pasien 2.

"Kenapa rambutmu berwarna putih?" tanya seorang pasien berumur enam tahun.

"Ini bukan putih. Pirang platinum," jawabku datar.

"Rambut Grandma juga putih seperti rambutmu." Anak kecil itu sepertinya tidak mendengarku.

"Charlotte, kau semangat sekali pagi ini. Tunjukkan lidahmu padaku."

Pasien 8.

"Mum bilang padaku bahwa ada seorang healer yang seharusnya tidak bekerja di sini. Apa itu kau?"

Aku hanya diam dan tak memedulikannya.

"Mum juga bilang kalau dia adalah seorang pelahap maut yang berbahaya. Seharusnya orang yang berbahaya tidak usah bekerja, terutama tidak bekerja di sini. Aku ingat namanya. Mulvoy… ah, Malfoy!"

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu, Kent." Healer Klein membaringkan bocah sepuluh tahun yang banyak bicara itu.

.

.

Bersantai di cafetaria merupakan hal yang kuinginkan sejak sejam yang lalu. Kami telah memeriksa sebelas pasien anak-anak. Mereka adalah monster yang banyak bertanya. Setidaknya mereka tidak menyerangku dengan sihir.

Healer Klein menyeruput tehnya. "Aku belum membaca Daily Prophet hari ini," ucapnya entah pada siapa seraya membuka Daily Prophet yang baru dibelinya.

Aku melihat sebuah gambar bergerak yang terpampang di halaman depannya. Gambar itu… Granger. Ia mengadakan sebuah kampanye lagi?

"Healer Klein!" seorang mediwizard berlari menuju meja kami. "Ada pasien baru yang membutuhkanmu."

"Pemeriksaan awal dapat dilakukan oleh mediwizard, Joanne," jawab Healer Klein tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Daily Prophet.

"Kau sudah melakukan pekerjaan mediwizard seharian ini," ujarku. Healer Klein menatapku dengan tatapan itu lagi. Sebelah alis naik dan bibirnya mengulum senyum.

"Pasien merupakan anggota kementrian, dan kerabat pasien memaksa agar healer yang memeriksanya," jelas mediwizard berambut hitam pendek itu yang diketahui bernama Joanne.

Tak lama, Healer Klein bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau ikut, Malfoy?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku dan tersenyum tipis, meniru ekspresi wajahnya beberapa saat lalu.

Kami bertiga memasuki lift untuk menuju lantai dua. "Seorang wanita berumur sekitar, mungkin seusia dengan anda, Calon Healer Malfoy. Aku mengenalinya, argh, namanya ada diujung kepalaku." Aku benar-benar tidak mendengarkan celotehan mediwizard itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sampai di ruang pemeriksaan awal penyakit-penyakit sihir. Kedua bolamataku membulat beberapa detik ketika melihat Granger berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Malfoy?" ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Terkejut, eh? Aku juga, walau wajahku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang terbaca.

Healer Klein menatap kami bergantian, "Well, sedikit canggung, hehe."

"Granger, ya. Hermione Granger. Aku ingat sekarang," Joanne bergumam sendiri.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya. Terutama bertemu di sini.

"Ternyata berita itu benar. Mantan pelahap maut bekerja di St. Mungo." Seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dengan guratan bekas luka di wajah yang tak kusadari kehadirannya memecahkan suasana canggung menjadi suasana tegang.

Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia? Kekasih Granger? Selera yang _bagus_.

"Baiklah, mari kita periksa anda, Miss Granger. Anda bisa menyuruh teman anda untuk menunggu di luar. Joanne, tolong antar teman Miss Granger."

Healer Klein menghela nafas lega setelah Joanne mengantar pemuda yang _sangat_ mengenal tata krama itu keluar.

"Maafkan Robert. Dia memang menyebalkan," Granger menatapku. Tatapannya menyirat seribu pertanyaan. Aku dapat menebak beberapa diantaranya.

"Kau bisa kemari, Malfoy?" perintah Healer Klein. Baru kusadari sejak tadi aku berdiri menghalangi pintu. Aku berjalan menuju kursi kosong di sebelah Healer Klein.

"Apa yang anda keluhkan, Miss Granger?"

"Um, aku merasa pusing dan mual,"

Dan pemuda _sopan_ tadi yang memaksamu untuk datang ke sini.

"Dan Robert mengantarku ke sini."

Bingo.

"Apa perut anda keram?"

Granger menggeleng pelan, "Sepertinya aku hanya kurang istirahat."

"Aku paham betul. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan karena kampanye barumu. Bukankah lebih baik diperiksa oleh ahlinya daripada berasumsi tidak jelas? Silahkan berbaring di ranjang, aku akan memeriksamu."

Tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Healer Klein. Ia dapat menyimpulkan sebuah penyakit dengan cepat dan akurat.

"Selamat, Miss Granger! Anda hamil," Healer Klein tersenyum lebar, ujung tongkat sihirnya mengeluarkan confetti.

Wajah Granger seketika menjadi pucat diikuti oleh Healer Klein yang kemudian merasa canggung dengan perayaan kecilnya. Dia sangat terkejut rupanya. Kupikir dia sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Healer Klein.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Semoga tidak ada sadar kalau aku bergerak sedikit dari kursi. Kuakui aku sedikit terkejut, baiklah, aku terkejut. Aku terkejut dengan teriakan Granger. Kupikir dia akan berkata 'Sudah kuduga' atau semacamnya. Apa bayi yang dikandungnya bukan bayi Robert? Bad, bad, bad Granger.

Ia membenamkan wajah di dalam kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa hamil. Jangan sekarang."

Aku lupa membaca prosedur untuk menghadapi pasien yang frustasi tiba-tiba. Kuserahkan kepadamu, Healer Klein.

Healer Klein menarik nafas lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan. "Jika kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan bayi itu," Healer Klein berusaha mendapat perhatian Granger, "kau tahu harus berbuat apa."

Aku ragu ia akan mengambil jalan itu.

"Malfoy dapat menyiapkan ramuannya untukmu," tambahnya.

Ucapan Healer Klein mengejutkanku, "Apa!? Aku?" aku melihat Granger segera menyeka air matanya yang belum sempat terjatuh lalu menatapku.

.

.

Setelah selesai meletakkan rekap data pasien milik Granger di ruang informasi, aku tahu bahwa aku akan datang kembali ke ruangan itu untuk mengambilnya lagi. Dan akhir dari pekerjaanku untuk hari ini adalah membuat ramuan aborsi untuk Granger. Sulit dipercaya dia setuju untuk melakukan hal itu.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A/N:  
Tiba-tiba saja dapat ilham untuk bikin fanfic dramione. Apakah fanfic ini akan terbengkalai begitu saja? Entahlah. Aku penasaran apakah reader penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita ini...?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wounds Have No Sounds** | oleh Ciel Pockyhive

* * *

You may enjoy this second chapter with The Sound of Silence by Nouela, and please do leave a review

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Aku terbangun dengan peluh keringat membasahi wajahku. Setelah perang dunia sihir kedua, terkadang aku mendapat mimpi buruk. Tentang apa yang terjadi di menara astronomi, tentang apa yang The Dark Lord lakukan terhadap keluargaku, dan bagaimana Father ditahan di Azkaban. Aku masih ingat wajah Mother saat itu. Seolah merasa iba, mereka—orang-orang dari Kementrian Sihir—memutuskan untuk tidak memenjarakanku dan Mother karena kami pergi sebelum perang dimulai. Sedangkan Father ditahan karena pengkhianatannya pada Kementrian Sihir.

Aku juga ingat bagaimana mereka berkata bahwa mereka peduli dengan pendidikanku. Setelah aku menempuh N.E. dibawah pengawasan Kementrian Sihir, mereka tetap mendukung dan juga mengawasi apapun pekerjaanku nanti.

Aku sempat tak berminat untuk mencari pekerjaan. Namun, memakai seluruh harta keluarga dan hidup hanya makan tidur juga bukanlah diriku sebagaimana pernah aku bayangkan. Dulu aku punya rencana, mimpi, ambisi, dan hal-hal lain yang membuatku semangat. Aku ingat bagaimana aku berusaha keras untuk mendapat pujian dari Father. Tapi aku selalu gagal. Sampai ia dipenjara sekalipun, ia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia bangga memiliki anak sepertiku.

Sebulan yang lalu Mother dan Kementrian Sihir sepakat untuk menempatkanku di St. Mungo. Mereka percaya dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki dan Mother bahagia karena aku berkesempatan untuk mengambil sebuah langkah baru.

Sesungguhnya aku melihat diriku bekerja di St. Mungo hanyalah sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf kepada seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir atas apa yang keluarga kami lakukan.

Aku menghela nafas.

Ini adalah jalanku? Atau mungkin seharusnya aku berkata…

Ini adalah jalanku.

"Hermione Granger memulai sebuah kampanye baru. Ia menolak gerakan penyihir pureblood yang menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah seorang penyihir," Mother mendiktekan berita hangat yang tertulis di Daily Prophet pagi itu.

Aku menuang susu pada cangkir tehku, lalu mengaduknya dengan pelan. "Aku tak heran." Aku jadi teringat kejadian kemarin. Tindakkan bodohnya memang selalu tak teduga.

"Leluhurku tidak akan senang jika mendengar ini," Mother melipat Daily Prophet dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

Ia terlihat lelah meskipun tak banyak melakukan pekerjaan. Namun Mother tetap terlihat sama walau kini wajahnya menua.

Tiba-tiba saja ia bersenandung. Jari-jari kurus dan panjangnya menari-nari di atas meja makan. Suara ketukan kecil dan senandungannya memenuhi ruangan luas yang hanya diisi oleh kami berdua.

"Dunia sihir telah banyak berubah," ucapnya dengan lirih. "Aku menjadi saksi hidup sebuah sejarah. Ah, kau juga, Draco." Ekor mataku mendapati Mother tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Mother menatapku.

"Dulu saat aku mengandungmu, aku pernah bertanya…,"

Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apakah bayi ini ingin hidup? Bagaimana bila ia tidak bahagia nantinya? Bagaimana kalau ia menyesal telah lahir ke dunia?" suara Mother semakin mengecil.

Aku menyeruput tehku dan meneguknya sebelum sadar bahwa rahangku mengeras.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, um, Malfoy," ujarnya setelah kami menghabiskan sepuluh menit dalam hening. Healer Klein meninggalkan kami berdua karena dipanggil oleh seorang healer senior lain. "Bagaimana kau bisa bekerja di sini? Maksudku—"

"Mereka tidak memuatku di Daily Prophet? Hm, tidak? Aku bisa bekerja di sini karena aku _bisa_." Ternyata aku pandai untuk langsung melebur dalam percakapan ini.

Wajah Granger memerah karena kesal. "Yeah, kau tidak berubah."

"Kau terlalu banyak memperhatikanku."

"Ramuan ini… kau yang membuatnya? Aku yakin kau telah mencampurnya dengan bahan yang dapat membunuhku—eh," lidah Granger tampaknya sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima. "Aku tidak benar-benar mengatakannya. Maksudku—" ia kehabisan kata-kata. Wow.

"Hm, ya, Granger. Aku punya selera humor. Tapi kau merasa canggung mengatakan itu kepada seorang mantan pelahap maut, musuhmu dan kau takut aku mengartikan itu sebagai sindiran, kau takut aku sakit hati? Seharusnya kau bersimpati pada kondisimu sendiri."

Granger menelan ludah. Ia tak lagi bersuara.

"Jadi, siapa pria yang tak beruntung itu?"

Granger membuang mukanya ke arah lain dan kemudian pintu kembali terbuka. "Kurasa healer magang tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan konsultasi kesehatan tanpa pengawasanku," Healer Klein tersenyum, menggodaku.

 _Seriously?_

Healer Klein menarik kursi kerjanya lalu mendudukinya. "Erm, Miss Granger, saya sungguh terkejut melihat anda kembali."

Granger terlihat heran. "Aku sudah memberitahu anda bahwa saya serius, bukan?"

Healer Klein mengangguk pelan. Ia menghindari tatapan Granger. Ruang kerja healer tidak besar. Tak banyak yang dapat dilihat. Tapi Healer Klein tetap saja mengabaikan tatapan Granger. Ia tampak jelas sengaja melakukan itu.

Healer Klein kembali berbicara sebelum Granger sempat bertanya lagi. "Banyak orang mengenal anda dengan kepintaran yang anda miliki, Miss Granger. Saya pikir kemarin anda tergesa-gesa."

Mengapa Healer Klein jadi mencampuri masalah Granger?

Granger semakin keheranan dengan sikap Healer Klein. Jujur saja, aku pun demikian.

"Maaf. Baiklah… Apa anda yakin untuk melakukan ini?"

"Aku yakin," jawab Granger dengan cepat.

"Ah, kau tergesa-gesa karena takut berubah pikiran, bukan?"

"…"

Healer Klein memandang pasien yang sedang duduk terdiam di hadapannya. Ia tak berusaha untuk menarik perhatian si pasien, tak juga berbicara pada si pasien.

Mungkin Healer Klein memberi Granger waktu untuk berpikir ulang.

"Hm… saya tidak mau anda pergi menemui healer muggle. Anda akan mendapatkan ramuannya."

Mungkin juga tidak.

"Kau bawa ramuan Miss Granger, Malfoy?

Aku membawa dua botol ramuan yang kubuat untuk Granger di dalam sakuku. Yeah, botol ramuan ini tidak memakan banyak tempat. Aku merogoh sakuku dengan hati-hati dan menggenggam keduanya sejenak. Kuberikan salah satunya pada Healer Klein.

"Thanks," ucap Healer Klein seraya menulis beberapa hal di atas perkamen.

Granger masih duduk dalam diam sampai Healer Klein memberikan botol ramuan itu. "Terimakasih, Healer Klein."

"Ramuan itu akan membantu pros—"

Belum sempat Healer Klein selesai menjelaskan fungsi ramuan tersebut, Granger telah meneguk habis ramuannya.

Kau benar-benar takut berubah pikiran, Granger.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih." Ia bangkit, menatapku sebentar lalu menatap Healer Klein. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup.

Healer Klein menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

"Hei, Calon Healer Malfoy." Sapa seorang healer magang seangkatanku. Ia baru saja keluar dari toilet wanita.

Aku mengangguk dan membalas sapaannya, "Selamat siang, Calon Healer Holmes."

Ia menatapku heran untuk sesaat dan tersenyum. Mungkin tertawa?

"Kau tersesat, Malfoy?" Calon Healer Holmes melakukan itu lagi. Tersenyum dan setengah tertawa. "Ah, kau sedang menunggu seseorang! Um, aku melihat ada banyak wanita di dalam sana. Yang mana wanitamu, eh?"

Tsk.

Aku tidak menunggu seseorang. Aku juga tidak sedang mengikuti Granger. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mencampuri masalahnya.

Anggap saja aku tak sengaja melihatnya masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Well, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, karena ramuan yang kuberikan padanya—

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang tak sengaja menabrak Calon Healer Holmes saat keluar dari toilet wanita itu. Bukannya meminta maaf, wanita tadi malah pergi begitu saja dengan berlari. Selang beberapa detik, lima orang pengguna toilet wanita keluar dengan tergesa-gesa seperti wanita pertama tadi.

" _Wait!_ " Calon Healer Holmes berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan seorang pengguna toilet wanita itu. "Ada apa?"

Wanita itu menunjuk toilet wanita, "Di dalam ada seorang pembunuh…" wajahnya tampak ketakutan. "Dia berkali-kali meminta maaf karena telah membunuh seseorang… kalian harus memanggil auror!"

Granger!?

Tanpa ragu aku segera masuk ke dalam toilet wanita itu, diikuti oleh Calon Healer Holmes dan rutukkannya.

" _Damn it!_ "

Aku tak mendengar suara lain kecuali suara air yang menggema.

"Kurasa pembunuh itu telah pergi. Ayo kembali. Kita bukan auror."

Aku tak akan repot-repot menanggapi Calon Healer Holmes. Aku tetap memeriksa setiap ruang toilet.

"AH!" pekik Calon Healer Holmes.

Dan menemukan Granger terduduk, tak sadarkan diri di ruangan ke-tiga.

"Astaga aku mengenalinya! A..aku akan memanggil bantuan!"

Aku menatap punggung Calon Healer Holmes lalu berbalik kembali menatap Granger yang tampak sangat tak berdaya.

Sepandai-pandainya Granger melompat, akhirnya jatuh juga.

Aku mendengus.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wounds Have No Sound** | oleh Ciel Pockyhive

* * *

Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling

You may enjoy this chapter with Better Man by Lady Antebellum, and please do leave some reviews

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Aku pernah menyelamatkannya sekali, saat di Malfoy Manor. Saat itu aku berbohong pada Aunt Bellatrix. Kini pun aku berbohong untuk menyelamatkan Granger.

"Ramuan yang kuberikan padamu tidak berbahaya. Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa itu hanya air. Tak perlu berlebihan. Kalau kau memang tidak benar-benar ingin menggugurkan janinmu, maka rawat lah." aku mengucapkannya dengan datar dan hanya dalam satu nafas.

Tak ada lagi yang harus kusampaikan pada pasien keras kepala ini. Ia tetap duduk diam semenjak sadar satu setengah jam yang lalu. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan ketika aku berbalik untuk mengabarinya sesuatu ia telah menarik selimutnya, meringkuk dan menangis. Bahkan di dalam kondisi seperti ini ia masih gengsi menangis di depan orang. Mungkin karena aku adalah orang yang dia benci.

Sesaat setelah aku keluar dan menutup pintu ruang pasien yang ditempati Granger, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik bahuku.

"Bagaimana keadaan-MALFOY?!"

 _Argh_.

Wajah Potter hanya sejauh tiga ichi dari wajahku. Tangannya masih berada di bahuku. Jika orang melihat kami dari sudut yang salah, maka akan terlihat tidak wajar.

Potter menarik tangannya, kedua matanya yang dilindungi kacamata menatapku tidak percaya. "Ternyata apa yang dibicarakan selama ini benar." Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Potter setelah lidahnya tumbuh kembali.

 _Hn._

Aku tidak terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Healer Klein yang mengabarinya tentang Granger. Harry Potter, saingan terberatku pada saat di Hogwarts dulu. Ia tak banyak berubah. Sekarang dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan mantel hitam yang cukup bergaya dengan lencana auror di dadanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya satu hal dari dulu. Apa dia tidak pernah berniat mengganti kacamatanya?

"Hermione ada di dalam?" tanya Potter, memiringkan kepala ke arah pintu ruang pasien di belakangku. Aku yakin ia ingin bertanya hal lain.

"Mr. Potter! Sangat kebetulan." Healer Klein menghampiri kami. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan Potter menyambutnya. "Sebelum anda bertemu dengan Miss Granger, sebaiknya kita berbicara dulu di ruangan saya."

"Uh, yeah." Potter menatapku.

.

.

Arlojiku menunjukkan pukul dimana seharusnya seseorang yang bertitel 'Calon Healer' sepertiku sudah berada di rumah, bukannya menghabiskan waktu menemani beberapa rekan kerja sesama healer magang untuk minum di sebuah pub di Diagon Alley.

Tentu saja aku telah menolak ajakkan mereka. Tapi aku mendengar Calon Healer Dillane berbisik pada Calon Healer Pattinson, "Aku bertaruh sepuluh galleon. Malfoy tidak akan ikut dengan kita."

Sepuluh galleon tidak sedikit. Aku menahan untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Bagaimana, Calon Healer Malfoy? Kau ikut?" tanya Calon Healer Holmes untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku mengangguk seraya memakai mantel. Lalu terdengar suara ringisan Calon Healer Dillane.

Ha ha.

Aku tetap menjaga ketenangan di wajahku.

Lacuna's.

Tempat ini sedang terkenal di dunia sihir. Mungkin karena mereka mempekerjakan squib yang memakai seragam pelayan muggle. Dibandingkan dengan Leaky Cauldron, tempat ini lebih memiliki gaya. Tidak heran Leaky Cauldron tampak sepi akhir-akhir ini.

"Oh Merlin! Aku sudah ke sini sebelas kali dalam bulan ini. Tidak ada kah tempat lain?" keluh seorang rekan kerjaku yang baru saja memecahkan rekor di antara kami.

Mereka tertawa.

"Dan pada kunjungan yang keduabelas kalinya kau tidak akan mengeluarkan sesickle pun." Calon Healer Dillane merangkul Calon Healer Andrews. "Itu karena kau sudah tak punya sesickle pun untuk membeli minuman. Hahaha."

"Argh! Jangan mengolokku."

"Aku sempat berpikir kau akan mentraktirnya, Ben! Kau belum melunasi hutangmu. Sepuluh galleon, ingat?"

"Mia, _shut your mouth please?_ " Calon Healer Dillane menyikutnya. "Kau mengurangi kharismaku."

Kami berlima masuk ke dalam Lacuna's dan duduk mengitari meja bundar.

Calon Healer Holmes menatap kami bergantian. "Gin dan tonic?"

"Yeah!" sahut Calon Healer Pattinson.

"Dua scotch."

"Buat jadi tiga." Aku mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya dan mereka langsung menatapku.

Di luar St. Mungo mereka adalah Sylvia Holmes, Giovani Andrews, Mia Pattinson, dan Beneddict Dillane. Mereka bukan teman satu angkatanku di Hogwarts. Aku yakin mereka lebih muda dan tinggal di asrama berbeda dariku.

"Ah, dia bicara!" Mia memukul meja pelan dan mengedipkan matanya pada Bennedict yang mengubur wajah di kedua tangannya.

Ada berapa taruhan yang mereka buat? Ckckck.

Sylvia tersenyum, "Baiklah. Dua gin dan tonic dan tiga scotch." Ia berjalan menuju bar untuk memesan. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia kembali dengan pesanan kami.

"Yay!" sorak Mia, Giovanni dan Bennedict. Kami berlima bersulang dan meneguk minuman kami. Mungkin berbaur tidak sesulit yang kukira.

Giovanni dan Bennedict membanting gelas mereka di atas meja dan segera pergi ke bar untuk memesan lag.

Aku tidak akan terburu-buru seperti mereka. Meminum lima shot minuman sejenis whisky dalam waktu satu jam akan membuat peminumnya mabuk.

"Kudengar kalian menemukan Hermione Granger di toilet wanita hari ini…" Mia memecah keheningan sesaat setelah Giovanni dan Bennedict pergi.

"Ya. Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatnya pingsan di toilet wanita. Terlebih… beberapa pengguna toilet mendengar dia menangisi sesuatu… tentang seseorang yang dia bunuh…" jelas Sylvia.

"Menyeramkan…" ucap Mia diikuti dengan anggukan Sylvia.

Rumor cepat menyebar.

"Hei, bukankah dia adalah pasienmu?" Mia menatapku, kedua matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia berharap akan mendapat cerita menarik dariku.

"Secara teknis, dia adalah pasien Healer Klein. Aku hanya membantu."

Mia memutar kedua bola matanya, ia tahu aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Ayolah? Sebenarnya untuk alasan apa seorang Hermione Granger dirawat di St. Mungo?"

Sylvia menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Mia. "Kita tidak membicarakan masalah pekerjaan di luar St. Mungo."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan Hermione Granger?" Bennedict muncul di belakangku dengan satu shot scotch di tangannya. "Aku membaca rekap datanya. Sama seperti kalian, aku penasaran."

 _Shit!_

Tunggu. Kenapa aku merasa kesal?

"Kalian mau tahu? Hermione Granger—" belum sempat Bennedict menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, membuat badanku secara tidak sengaja mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Ouch. Kau tak apa?" tanyaku pura-pura khawatir. Bennedict tampak mual. "Sebaiknya aku membawamu ke belakang." Aku membopongnya menuju toilet.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di belakang Bennedict. Tangannya berada di kedua sisi westafel. Ia muntah sejadi-jadinya. Tsk. Berapa banyak yang dia minum, eh?

Selagi dia sedang sibuk, aku mengubah memorinya tentang rekap data Granger yang telah ia baca. "Obliviate."

Apa ini memang harus kulakukan?

Aku seharusnya tidak peduli.

.

.

Leherku terasa sakit. Aku mencium wangi yang tidak asing. Wangi St. Mungo.

Dengan pelan aku membuka kedua mataku yang terasa berat.

"Ngh… akh…" aku mengeluarkan suara rintihan kecil karena leherku benar-benar terasa sakit.

Gelap.

Aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

"Lumos." Ujung tongkatku mengeluarkan cahaya berbinar dan menerangi ruangan.

Ada seseorang sedang tertidur di hadapanku.

Kedua mataku mengerjap.

Aku mendapati diriku duduk di sisi tempat tidur di ruangan pasien—ruangan Granger!

"Ng… matikan…" Granger mengibas tangannya ke arah tongkatku. Aku terdiam, masih terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa aku terbangun di tempat ini. Tak butuh waktu yang lama sampai Granger membuka matanya dan melihatku. "Matikan lampunya… Malfoy?!"

Aku ketahuan.

"Nox."

"Kenapa kau matikan?!"

"Tadi kau menyuruhku!"

"Suara itu… Malfoy!"

"Lumos." Kemudian ruangan itu terang kembali. Granger sudah dalam posisi duduk dan menatap tepat padaku sambil menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

Aku berusaha untuk berbicara namun dia memotongku. "Ya, aku tahu ini tidak seperti _itu_. Aku tahu kau akan berkata 'Mana mungkin aku menyentuhmu. Kau bukan tipeku. Bla bla bla'," Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, lalu ia melanjutkan, "apa yang membuatmu berada di sini?"

Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu! Tapi pada siapa? Diriku sendiri bahkan tak menemukan jawabannya. Lalu aku harus menjawab apa pada Granger? Kepala dan leherku terasa sakit. Lengan bajuku bau alkohol. Apa aku mabuk dan kemudian datang ke sini?

"Sapu tangan," jawabku. Kedua alis Granger bertautan. "sapu tangan itu sangat berarti," sambungku. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit, masih tidak percaya dengan jawabanku yang terdengar bodoh. "sudahlah. Selamat malam!" aku berjalan menuju pintu tapi tiba-tiba Granger memanggilku.

"Tunggu. Malfoy."

Aku berhenti. Ujung jariku sudah menyentuh daun pintu.

Aku mendengar ia menarik nafas.

"Terimakasih."

Oh.

Aku tak perlu mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatka-."

Setelah mendengar itu aku segera keluar dari ruang pasien yang ditempati Granger. Aku tak perlu mendengarnya sampai selesai.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
